you're the sweetest poison i'll ever take
by neurotic on crack
Summary: Pull my heart out of my chest,Train my mind so I forget, Sink your teeth into my bones, Dig me out then fill the hole; my first attempt at this beautiful couple (one shot) until 01X09


**Author's note:** this is my new devotion in life, I am a die hard fan of this couple, they intrigue me in a way none of the others ever did, am waiting for more scenes of these two, who by the way are remarkably talented actors, so please read and review if you want, all comments are welcomed.

**Ps:** it won't hurt if you hear Krewella Come & get it.

* * *

He didn't intend to like her, but he found himself drawn to her despite his usual walls when it comes to meeting new peoples, she embodied the exception of the many people who tried to know him and fail, hell, his so called siblings don't have that audacity to speak their minds the way she do in the few encounters they shared, she managed to see right through him, his complexities, his odd merits, his wounded and barely there soul.

She met him with a smile, clueless about his past, his victims, his horrific crimes, she chose to treat him like any other person she knows, without holding back any emotions, she's very candid and blunt, and he believes it's her finest treat that he finds alluring, the spark that shines from her eyes when she speak about her brother, the love and hurt that she shows speaking of him had left him unsure of what he feels, and for the first time in his life, he feels scared of causing her trouble, putting her at risk for his own battle, he regrets manipulating her even if it resulted his gain.

He's puzzled on why whenever his eyes meets hers, they wonder if the light coming from her green orbs are reflecting the purity of her soul, her innocent but pleading stare to not erase her knowledge of him, the hurt she feels when he attempt to change her mind about his actions, he wish she wasn't a pawn in his game, but he once said "we all have our roles to play".

He sees her as his soon to be weakness, he won't let her be another disadvantage of his, since he'll only cause her death or even worse; malevolence. He may be ruthless, brutal, unworthy of redemption, but he won't stop at nothing to secure her safety.

She slaps him hard and rigid, with a stare full of impair and revulsion, a move so rare he didn't see coming, she wondered why he keeps playing her like a puppet at his musing, his constant meddling in her business, his persistent yet confusing concern over her mental and emotional state of mind, he would've given her an answer if he'd find one that pleases them both, but he couldn't, the only thing he could think of is how in the world he let himself care enough not to kill her instantly.

She promised him she would get free of him, out of his compulsion, his control and manipulation, out if his reach, she threatened him in a way that sounded so cruel he wanted to shush her with his hand, calm her down, because deep down in his complex mind, he would never enjoy her absence, her distance, her absence in the end of the night, he found in her someone he needed since he laid an eye on this earth, a genuine friend.

He couldn't lose her, she was the person he found solace in at the end of the night, it wasn't fair that she would be taken from him this soon, he didn't ask for her attention, but he found himself staring at her across the bar, gulping down two centuries old scotch, he never prayed for anything his entire life, but for her forgiveness he would.

Marcel was and always will be unworthy of her, he's far from her league; she deserves happiness, with a man capable of love, compassion, sentient of her value, an artist with colorful paintings to draw with her around, he knows that he'll never be worthy of her, even if he tried, she would see his darkness, his empty and hollow shell of soul, his blood stained body, his blithe attention to people around him, he would call her his queen, his unsurpassed possession, but that would be injustice to condemn her to a life with a man of his nature, a pure monster.

Her lips call him every time he lays eyes on her, he wants to ravish them in pure intensity, he's hungry for her, for her approval, for her affection, he wouldn't care if she slaps him every time they bump into each other as long he could silence her with his kiss, his warm embrace.

He's not sure if it is love, or obsession, or pure fascination with a bright, self-made woman, who's not frightened by his presence or power, he would spend years watching her focus on her psychology books, reading with focus while curling her hair with her pencil, admiring her amused look when someone get drunk on appletinies, and her firm rejection when someone crosses the line with her, she's his uncrowned queen, his lost company, his what if.

* * *

He's arrogant, egotistical maniac, self-destructing person, who pushes people away when they get to close, she hates that about him, he drives her crazy with his relentless intrusiveness on her private life, his mind-control over her, his exploitation of her emotions, he keeps shoving her around as he pleases, she wants to scream at him every time she lays her eyes on him, questioning him why he would let her in on an awful and horrific truth that will only do her harm than good, he's selfish and unaware of how he makes her feel when she ends up at the end of the night wondering what happened that made her heart flutter with excitement, happiness, and thrill for what to come.

She wakes up early in the morning, and he's there, waiting for her with his challenging grin, she remembers him as soon as he smiles at her with his condescending stare, suddenly he takes her to his home, rambling about how life abused him, how his dis-functional family keeps betraying him, and how many people wanted his demise, she feels a strange pit on her stomach, uncomfortable weight on her chest, she wasn't ready for all those horrors he once did, he was monstrous, a beast with no regret, and she was scared, of the truth; that he'll hurt her next.

He did not wait long to start manipulating her, he crept on her skin, got close to her face, his warm breath felt against her lips, he tilted his head while staring at her eyes, he tricked her, compelled her to forget her troubles, her angst, her nightmares, she never asked him to, to erase her only reason to hold on to her brother, her sole purpose to stay firm, he tormented her when he thought he was doing her a favor.

She had long shifts at the bar, she noticed him sitting at the corner table at the end, lifting his expensive beverage while stealing glances at her occasionally, and he seemed some how dazzled on how people shared silly conversations between them, he ignored every woman who tried to capture his attention, he kept ordering the same drink, as if he wanted to be drunk, she wished she could join his silent session of booze, but as soon as she came close to the table he was no longer there.

He kept asking her to occupy Marcel's attention, not bothering to check if she has the slightest interest in the man, he kept pushing her toward directions unfamiliar to her, putting her at cross fires between the two man she recently met and not know, he reminded her of the awful things her brother did, then tried to erase his whole existence at once, without asking permission.

She feels outraged at the thought of him leaving her, abandoning her at this short notice, she had just begun to know him, to analyze his motives, to get a grasp of what he's made of, he didn't scare her, he found a way to capture her attention when he talked to her with his fancy words, his strange understanding of art, she found in him a newly friend at a city she doesn't recognize, yet he asked her to forget about him, nothing was holding her back from leaving again, not even him.

He was a hot guy with a cute accent, that's her memory of him, not the person who could have been the love of her life, her soul mate, the one who she shared her eccentric but accurate diagnosis of people's psychological states, he chose to put her at ease, cut her trip to his heart, to make her lose an awful person who she could have seen beyond it, he made her lose her true reason to stay, he chose to be alone and out of reach, he wasn't her superman, he was her half.

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of course , not the show or the song  
**


End file.
